It's Only Just A Quiz
by theladyknight
Summary: They’re kind of dumb, a bit funny, and kind of pointless. I mean, they’re just quizzes.” Just quizzes? Taichi, Yamato, and Sora entertain themselves with a gift from Mimi. oneshot friendship fic.


Disclaimer: It's still not mine…

**Hey everyone! I took a break from packing for college to write this one down. Hope you enjoy it.** **It's set between 01 and 02, and is a friendship story about Yamato, Sora, and Taichi. Nothing too serious, lots of laughs, and a minor sorato hint at the end. Now onto the story!**

**It's Only Just a Quiz  
****By theladyknight**

"**W**hat's in the box?"

"Do you get a kick out of snooping through people's apartments?"

"It's only Sora…she doesn't mind."

The girl in mention turned to face her best friend, giving him quite an incredulous look. He responded with a toothy grin, and the blond teen next to him could only roll his eyes, silently trying to remind himself why he hung out with the brunette.

"Care to rephrase that, Taichi?"

"I mean," he pondered the words as he turned the box over, looking for some indication at what exactly the heavy thing was, "she was probably going to show it to us anyway. She left it out and all so…wait a minute. This is from Mimi. Mimi sends you stuff?"

Yamato snickered. "Lots of stuff, apparently, as the box isn't exactly the lightest thing."

"She got what I was trying to say."

"She sends me stuff, and I send her things," the lone female responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. To Yamato it seemed to make perfect sense, but to Taichi, from what Sora could tell, there was still something missing from the picture. "Maybe if you wrote to her she would send you things sometimes."

"I do write to her."

That set off another laughing attack in the blond. "Tai, I don't think the "Tai says hi" you make Sora add in her notes counts."

Sora let out a light laugh, soon joining her friend in a melody Taichi was finding a bit bothersome. "You do the exact same thing, Yama."

His blue eyes danced with mirth. "No, mine say "Hey Mimi, Yamato says hope things are good with you,"…in Takeru's notes."

Sora listened to them once again slip into their ever present banter, though over the past year, it had matured into a more playfully competitive war of words and sarcasm. Now, they settled for duking out their differences in a battle of wit rather that using each other as punching bags, which was probably a sign they were getting better. The redhead knew the two boys were becoming rather good friends, though not best friends by any means. And at the same time, she and the blond were starting to become good friends, as well, finding they had a shockingly large amount of things in common once they got to talking with each other.

But at this moment of time, stuck in her apartment with the both of them so they could supposedly start a project—though it wasn't looking like that would happen anytime soon—and listening to them bicker and complain about the box while trying to better the other, she realized something: _I think I need more female friends. This would be why Mimi and I talk and send things to each other a lot._

"Okay, if all I have to do is send Mimi an occasional letter with more than say five lines to get this, I'm so in."

Taichi's comment brought her back to the situation at hand. With narrowed eyes she watched the two dig excitedly through the box that someone—and Sora had a sneaking suspicion that someone was her brunette best friend—had opened up. "What are these?"

"You know, I'm starting to think the two of you are more feminine than me. I never get _this_ excited to see _pink_ clothing, fashion magazines, music from the latest Hollywood hunks, posters of those same hunks, and other good stuff we girls like."

Sora smirked as the boys slowly withdrew their hands, exchanging sour looks. "That's what all this stuff is?"

She couldn't fight off the growing laughter. "Among other things. If you wait for me to look at it. . ."

"Point taken," Yamato conceded, nudging Tai, who at the mention of other things, suddenly seemed interested in the box once again.

"Yeah, what he said."

She pulled the box towards her and began to look through the things her friend had sent. There was a long letter written on sparkly pink stationary, which Sora decided to save for a later time, because she knew the attention span of her two friends wasn't exactly the longest. Sora smiled, moving onto a cd of some new, most likely popular band over in America. She'd listen to it later when the guys weren't around, and look at the two t-shirts Mimi had included for her as well. _She spoils me too much._ Buried at the bottom, and probably responsible for a bulk of the weight, was a pile of teen magazines and a very familiar book.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as Yamato stole it from her hands.

"What do we have here? _101 Plus Quizzes, Edition Number 2_." He fixed her with a quizzical look. "Explanation please."

"It's nothing," she shrugged. "she and her friends get a lot of these fashion magazines in the mail, and she sends them to me when she's done."

Taichi grabbed the book from the blond and began flipping through it. "That doesn't explain this."

"The magazine she orders gives out these free gifts with extended subscriptions, or something like that. The gift for the magazine she orders is this book of quizzes. They're kind of dumb, a bit funny, and kind of pointless. I mean, they're just quizzes."

"Pointless?" Tai's dubious look surprised Sora. "Check this one out, guys: What kind of car are you? I bet I'm the top of the line newest. . ."

"…addition to the junk pile? Yep, that would be you, Taichi. Falling apart and ready to be junked."

"Ha, that's a better description of you, Yama. Let's take it and find out."

Sora didn't know what was happening. The two were almost completely zoned out, trying to figure out which car they were. _Maybe Mimi should send these things to the two of them._ "Told you," Tai stuck his tongue out at the blond, "You are a sports car. Bright and eye-catching, everything from your color to your make and model catch people's eyes. Life is an open road, and you set yourself on cruise, ready for one adventure after another." He glanced at Sora. "That is _so_ me."

"What about you, Yama?" Sora decided to ask out of pure politeness.

"Sleek, sophisticated, and mysterious…you are the mustang convertible. People stop to look at you, but you can choose to hide at any moment. You go down life's paths in style without seeking out the wild and crazy that life sometimes throws your way."

"That is definitely a good description of you. Now it's your turn, Sora."

She put her hands on her hips. "Those things are dumb, Taichi. It's not like they even are that accurate. Sometimes you get flukes like this, but. . ."

"Just admit it," Yamato said with a grin. "Mimi sends these things to you so you _obviously_ must look at them sometime."

"They can be entertaining. . ."

"Ha, don't you think Sora falls under the category of a minivan?"

"Minivan?"

"No…maybe she's a station wagon."

The blond looked at the other boy. "How 'bout we just go onto the next test. . ."

She had kept her restraint for ten minutes. Ten minutes of repeating to herself over and over that they were stupid, random tests that people just did when they were bored. But curiosity overtook her—especially after the two cackled hysterically at the results of the _What vegetable are you_ test—and her resolve broke. She joined in around the _What soap opera scenario does your life fit into_ test and hadn't looked back.

The quizzes seemed to gain craziness and addictiveness as they continued on. Tai was a parakeet, Yamato a white stallion, and Sora, to the delight and teasings of the two boys, a zebra. Taichi's dream job was to be a zookeeper. Yamato was destined to be a mime. Artist was Sora's true calling. From there, they determined their lucky numbers, biggest fears, their style iq—which made Taichi think the whole thing was rigged as he fell into the "what not to wear" category—and a plethora of other ones.

"Are there any tests meant for guys?"

"Check the back," Sora called through a yawn, surprised all these tests could make her so tired. Yamato and Taichi found some supposedly more masculine tests, though they were really just the feminine ones with the words and such switched around.

The clock began to ding, signifying that it was nearly six o'clock that night. "Guys, Mama's going to be home soon. We wasted the whole afternoon on these pointless quizzes."

"They're not pointless; they're fun. You even said it yourself. And if I wouldn't have taken any of these, I wouldn't know that my ideal girl is the," the brunette's face scrunched up a bit, "diva."

"Better than the jock," Yamato said with a cringe.

"You'll live guys. These things are just quizzes." Sora tried not to smile at the thought of seeing Taichi with a full out, stage princess, and the blond with a very built girl, holding huge weights in both hands and flexing her bulging muscles. "But you two had better get heading back to your places. Your parents will be wondering."

"I guess we'll just have to work on this again tomorrow."

The redhead smiled at her friend. "I'll make sure to hide any boxes."

"Wait!" Taichi nearly jumped out of his chair. He'd been scanning the book while listening to the other two and apparently found something. "Sora, I think it's only fair you take this test, the _My Ideal Boy: The Jock, the Pretty Boy, The Bad Boy, The Rock Star, the Farmer, or the Nerd._"

"Why? I don't really have any urge to take it,"

"So? You keep saying "it's just a quiz". Yamato and I each took one like it. Now it's your turn."

Sora let out a deep sigh. Deep down, she was a bit curious, but she'd never tell either boy. "Fine, give me the quiz." She stared at the sheet, reading the questions, looking at the choices, and circling the first thing that came to her mind. "There; finished. Add them up for me. I'm going to clean up your guys' mess." She pointed to the table where two empty bags of chips and crackers lay, along with a few pop cans.

Tai and Yama bent over the paper, adding up the numbers, and looking to see what matched up with what. "Now this is interesting. . ."

"What?"

"You're ideal match is the rock star. Bring out the instruments, music, and beat. You're ideal guy is comfortable in the music scene and around you. He's not all about the parties and spotlight, though, especially when it comes to you. The two of you should," Taichi let out a snort, "make beautiful music together. Ha, Sora, that's about as good as the ones Yama and I got."

She shook her head, wondering how she ended up with that one. "What's so bad about music?" Yamato wondered. "You could've gotten stuck with some of the other ones. The bad ones. Like…" he turned to make sure Tai wasn't listening, "the jock."

She laughed at his joke as she stood up to say goodbye to her two friends and usher them out the door before her mother got home. Returning to the room, she looked back down at the book.

_Me with a rock star? Like that's ever going to happen. _She smiled. _It's only just a quiz. . ._

**The End!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. I went back and proofed the typos, so I'm hoping I didn't miss any. Now it's back to packing for me. Maybe I'll get a chance to update _Going to the Chapel_. But if not, just know I'm working on it. Please review!**


End file.
